


Leather & Lilies

by NeoSometimes (XiuChen4Ever)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/NeoSometimes
Summary: Baekhyun thought working at the flower shop was dull until a really cute guy stumbled in right before closing, looking for a last-minute birthday bouquet for his sister and still wearing the harness he'd been modeling during his shift at the sex shop down the street.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22
Collections: kbas secret santa 2020





	Leather & Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [null_vier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/null_vier/gifts).



> Happy holidays, dear recipient! I was immediately intrigued by your bingo square for 'garden shop worker meets sex shop worker,' and since your first two listed ships were Baek/Any and Kai/Any, this is what I came up with.

[](https://imgur.com/YltfK8S)

I can absolutely imagine Baekhyun delighting in covering his sexy new boyfriend in flowers that usually symbolize 'purity,' both for the irony and to honor how sweet and pure Jongin is on the inside despite his body-displaying work, a bashful Adonis for Baek to cover in flowers and love ♥


End file.
